role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
King Joe
King Joe (キングジョー Kingu Jō) is an alien robot and a RP character used by Lord Vehk. Personality king Joe is a completely emotionless robot and doesn't seem to be phased by much. King Joe shows no fear and lacks can't really react to anything with expressions. King Joe just destroys and kill without thought, being very much a "shoot first, ask questions" later type personality. History Debut: Rough Landings King Joe made his first appearance in a city in Alaska, where he flew down to assist Giant Octopus in the fight against KyojinDesu and GDBRLegendaryGodzilla. King Joe started off his attack when he fired Eldritch Shot at KyojinDesu. KyojinDesu glided along the ground, suddenly pulling up and slicing King Joe with his variable slicer, to which King Joe was hit, but is protected thanks to his Pedanium Armor. King Joe then retaliated by kicking at KyojinDesu's chest. KyojinDesu's crab-armor protects him, but the force does make him have to readjust. He flew up clumsily, avoiding the flying kaiju. King Joe was slammed, pushed back by the force of the attack. King Joe then advances forth, shooting an Eldritch Shot at GDBLRG's back. KyojinDesu then landed near King Joe, firing his micro-oxygen bombs. They suck him in and explode, throwing him into a building. King Joe was bombarded by the bombs around him, sending flying against some buildings, sparks flying out. KyojinDesu turned, and grabbed onto King Joe with his tail. KyojinDesu took off, dragging him in. King Joe transformed his right arm into a Pedanium Blade, slashing it around at KyojinDesu. KyojinDesu felt the blade cutting his crab-armor, and eventually letting go, flying up. King Joe landed down, then rose up, steam shooting off his head in anger and then communicated to Giant Octopus via beeps. King Joe then transformed his left arm into Pedanium Blade, then charging wielding Pedanium Blade and King Metal Hammer. KyojinDesu grabbed GDBRLG and threw him at King Joe. As GDBRLG blasted his atomic beam at KyojinDesu's wings; King Joe caught GDBRLG, bashing his King Metal Hammer at his face. While GDBRLG dealt with King Joe, KyojinDesu then ambushed King Joe from behind with a flurry of attacks. He also uses King Joe as a meat shield for the ray; King Joe was hit, causing him to roll over. King Joe then turned around, slashing it's Pedanium Blade at KyojinDesu's chest. KyojinDesu screeched, firing his Micro-Oxygen ray at him. The ray depleted the oxygen inside King Joe, creating vacuums and making it harder for Joe to move for a bit. King Joe was struck, but he was still determined. All of sudden, King Joe's body parts seperated and transformed; King Joe's parts then became ships and then flew forwards to KyojinDesu and GDBRLG. King Joe's ships then all fired Eldritch Shots at KyojinDesu and GDBRLG. KyojinDesu fired a massive beam out of his horn, canceling out the other beams and hitting the ships. King Joe then reformed back into his robot form. Then out from the ground, Neo Baragon appeared to stop King Joe. Neo Baragon roared and charges forward into battle, jumping in the air and igniting his body with fire, rolling himself into a ball and slamming into King Joe's back; Neo Baragon then bounces off the robots back and landed on all fours, snarling and growling like a rabid dog. King Joe fired an eldritch shot at Neo Baragon, to which Neo Baragon dodges the attack, roaring and charging forward. Neo Baragon then stabbed his nasal horn into King Joe's thigh. KyojinDesu then flew up and grappled King Joe, only then to fling him back down to the ground. King Joe crash landed, then beginning to sputter and spark. King Joe shot a few missiles at Neo Baragon. Neo Baragon snorts, charging forward. Neo Baragon was hit by the missiles by charging on, jumping in the air and slamming claws first into King Joe. KyojinDesu followed up on the attack by charging up to King Joe's side, and sliced him with his katana horn. After taking some more damage from KyojinDesu and Neo Baragon, King Joe then flew up and transformed his parts into separate ships, taking off into the skies and retreating. Ultra Operation No. 3000 King Joe along with the choju Vakishim appeared to work together and burn down the city of Osaka together by their combined forces. King Joe was on a rampage, grabbing onto a building and then tossing it away, then firing down Eldritch Shot across the area, sending out powerful bolts of electricity across. King Joe's and Vakishim's rampage was short-lived however, as then a flash of light appeared; and then a mighty hero then arrived; Ultraman! King Joe spotted Ultraman first and then hurled a building at Ultraman. Ultraman grabbed the building and put it down beside him; then charging forward and drop kicking the space robot; King Joe fell over down to the ground. As his Choju comrade Vakishim did battle with the giant of light some more, King Joe returned to the battle by firing Eldritch Shot against Ultraman. King Joe then got out his right arm and transformed it into the Pedanium Blade, slashing it across Ultraman. Ultraman was slashed, sparks flying. Ultraman then staggered back, then returned fire by punching the robot in his face; then judo flipping King Joe; King Joe was flipped over. Following Vakishim's defeat, King Joe retaliated by blasting his Emerium Beam Cannon, blasting at Ultraman. King Joe then began repeatedly punching against Ultraman. Ultraman fought back however and then uppercutted King Joe, following it up by hurling an Ultra Slash at King Joe, causing sparks to fly off from King Joe and dealing major damage against him, defeating King Joe. King Joe then separated his parts into spaceships and then flew off, retreating. Abilities & Arsenal * Eldritch Shot: When needed, King Joe can create and then fire two, separate, blue lightning bolts of electrical energy and have them fire from the two knobs of plate on top his face/forehead, his chest and anywhere while being four ships. As they fire, the bolts will come together and combine into one, forming large, strong, missile-strength energy bolt of electricity. ** Separative Eldritch Shot: In its separative ship form, all ships can launch the Eldritch Shot in unison. * Separation Ships: When needed, King Joe can become four different ships at will and separate itself into four different, separate attack spaceships at incredible speeds and allow him to fly through the air at fast speeds, each capable of swimming, flying, and shooting energy bolts. He's been shown to do this in less than a second, and reforming at the same speeds also in just a few seconds. While in this form each King Joe attack ship can fire homing missiles, smoke trails with messages, and a missile-strength bolt of electricity * Pedanium: King Joe's body is made up of a special metal armor called Pedanium, a type of alloy used by Alien Pedan. The metal is extremely strong and being completely impervious to all but the strongest attacks, even Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. This also gives him enough strength to toss opponents by simply countering their moves. * Electric Shield: King Joe can surround it's body in a shield of energy, capable of blocking attacks like Ultraseven's Emerium Ray, and zapping foes on contact. * Right Arm Attachments: King Joe was upgraded with numerous weapons for his arsenal in his right arm such as: ** King Joe Drill: A powerful drill that King Joe can use for combat. ** Pedanium Blade: A deadly blade that King Joe can use to hack and slashed at his foes. ** Emerium Beam Cannon: A powerful cannon that shoot out strong laser beams of emerium. * Left Arm Attachments: King Joe Joe was upgraded with numerous weapons for his arsenal in his left arm such as: ** Ultra Power Shovel: A shovel-weapon that can be used to dig up materials and also can be used for combat like a club. ** Pedanium Shield: A shield made up of Pedanium that can be used to block/protect himself from hostile attacks. ** King Metal Hammer: A spiky mace-like weapon that can be used to bash against his enemies and can cause serious damage. Trivia * Originally, King Joe's assembly from the ships would be more complex and make for more body parts, but due to technology at the time, this was too hard to make and so King Joe's 4-ship separation ability was made. * King Joe's original design was to call for its upper body to be bigger, but due to the bulkiness of the suit it was toned down. This design would later be used for the Manga Sofubi toy line. * King Joe was originally called Kinjo after Tetsuo Kinjo, a writer and production manager for the early entries in the Ultra Series. The name was changed because of Romanization. * King Joe was originally used by Krazar77, then by Gallibon the Destroyer and is now currently used by Lord Vehk. * King Joe was originally set to debut where he would team up with Garbage Monster, but the RP featuring the two was later retconned. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Personality Category:Genderless Category:Mecha Category:Flying Characters Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Characters (Lord Vehk)